Birds like to perch in various places including rooftops, ledges, and other areas on commercial buildings and residences. Unfortunately, when birds perch, they tend to be noisy and make an unsightly mess.
Birds can be deterred from landing through the use of mechanical bird deterrents. Especially useful such devices have a plurality of spikes that extend in different directions from a base support, as seen in FIG. 1. Numerous variations have been introduced over the years, including variations in the type of material (plastic, wire, etc) used for the spikes, the way the spikes are attached to the base, and the way the spikes are fanned out from the base. These and other variations are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,950 entitled “Double Bend and Crush Bird Deterrent Device”, issued on Aug. 17, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
There is a tradeoff, however, with respect to the spacing of the spikes. If the spikes are too far apart, they allow smaller birds to maneuver between the spikes, and land on the surface supposedly being protected. If the spikes are too close together, the device may be too expensive to manufacture. Thus, there is a need for an improved bird deterrent that adequately circumvents these problems, while remaining simple and low cost.